


Will Graham's Holiday

by Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will is Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will thinks he is free from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my poor English, bad grammara and everything else. Thanks: :)

Smiles appear in his lips, finally after all the hard work he've done, he's going for a long holiday

Preparing all the clothes he needed 'no work, no Lecter, no Alana, no Crawford, no Du Maurier, hah!' he feels so alive at this moment 'no more cases' he looks down at dogs 'don't worry guys just for 2 weeks and I'll back, Alana will be here to feed you all' no matter what he still needs Alana to help him, she is his only friend, Hannibal? no need to talk about him, just disappointment 'well, I'm going to the airport now, see you guys' dogs are barking as he exited the house. Everything will be lovely. 

Finally on the airplane, he sits happily knowing good things will come soon, smiling like an idiot 'super' he lean back to his seat, closing his eyes, dreaming of the beach he'll be heading too, I'll surf, I'll dive, I'll fish, yes yes yes. 

'Excuse me, I need to get into my seat, your knees blocking my way' 

Will opens his eyes 'Oh hell no' he looks at the person, annoys by her present and now all his plans seem to be vanish, the woman smirks at him, he stands up to let her sit next to the window, he sits back down, can this be a nightmare sitting next to who stole my dream seat, I want window view seat too, he glares at her 'Dr. Du Maurier' 

'Hello Will' opening her novel, Will can't stop glaring at Bedelia 'why don't you take a picture to last longer' he sneer 'never in my entire life using my camera to take a picture of Lucifer' 

'Sad' she whispers

'Good evening' greets the stewardess kindly 'would you like to have some drinks?' She offered

'No, thank you' answers Bedelia not looking, Will grunt at her and look up to the lovely stewardess 'say do you have a knife or anything sharp, that is good enough to kill?' She smiles nervously 'no sir, we don't have sharp cutleries on the plane and is everything all right?' Will smiles 'nothing to worry, just checking and please give me a glass of whiskey, thank you' 

The whole flight is Will glaring at Bedelia, 'what are you doing in this plane?' 

'Well, I'm going for holidays' she closes her book and place it on her laps, he looks at it and smirk 'really a romance book, you are a cold blooded heartless woman, what do you know about love' 

Bedelia sigh and yawn in highly good manner, he hates her for doing that 'it's not a romantic book, goodnight' 

'Hi' Will speaks to a man on the left row next to him 'do you want to exchange seat with me?' 

The man shakes his head 'lo siento, no hablo Inglès' waving his hands rapidly, 'greeeeeaaaat'.

Will can feel the sunshine on his face, he doesn't want to wake up he is very sleepy and need more time to rest like this and Bedelia felt so good around his arms, oh her smell, oh she feels so good close to me, wait is that the children running around the house, yes Geneva and Willy are playing cheerfully with Winston, ah daddy is going to be busy with mommy-

'Mr. Graham, stop touching me'

Ooh the bitter reality 'WHAT' he jumps, startling some passengers who look annoyed by his drama

'Don't you ever touch me again' he points at her 'I believe that you are the one who touched me' 

Breakfast is hell, everything turns to hell now and the flight will land in another 3 hours. I hate this, is she spying on me, uh! Who sents her?? 

Bedelia eats properly while Will eats as he is going to the war such in a hurry 'you'll hurt yourself if you eat that way' 

'I don't care' he pouts 'you're ruining my holiday', Bedelia stirs her cup of coffee gently 'you're ruining it yourself' he pouts even more 'you're starting it, case close, no more discussion until further notice!' 

They continue in silent, he glances at her many times, looking down to her tray 'uhm.. Du Maurier are you going to have that' he pointed to the strawberry jam, 'I had finished mine, can I have yours?' 

'Here' 

'Thanks, you're lovely sometimes' 

After breakfast, they sit in silent, Will is counting the hours, glancing down at his wrist watch and also never let Bedelia out of his sight 

'How's your wife?' She glance his finger 'divorce I see' I haateee you so muuch!!! 'None of your bussiness' he folds his arms 'still believing Hannibal loves you' he's getting hotter with her voice 'you are wasting your time' she adds 

'And how was your relationship with Hannibal?'

'Great until you trash it, by the way he loves me and we had such a lovely time together' 

'No comment' he yells.

As the plane landed Will is happier now, he's getting way from Bedelia, he walks very quickly, he chuckles when her nose is not to be seen around the airport, he keeps looking for her anywhere 'hahaahaa, loser!' 

'Dude' says the teen boy 'sorry, not you' he apologizes and walk away. 

Everything seems to be great again, he haven't see Bedelia anywhere and the sun is shinning brightly again, even the sun knows I'm super happy! 

He left the airport with a taxi, heading to the hotel resort, I am free, he smiles

Will checked into the hotel. The room is spacious, everything is white, with a great private beach view, he smells salty air through the window 'this is will be a great day, Bedelia is out' he unpack his travel bag, getting ready for early dinner because tonight, he's around the small town and have some good time...

Alone, no work no annoying dead bodies to look at, this is my design holiday break, he smirks and more importantly no Bedelia, he smiles to himself even starts to laugh.

He wears white t shirt and black shorts and then left the room as he closed the door behind him, 'hell no' he whines 'from all hotels around this town you have to choose this one, Du Maurier!' 

'So we are neighbours' she teases, he pouts 'don't you neighbour me missy' but then never in his life saw her smile before, it surprises him that she looks very lovely, no wonder my dreamt choose you 'but you'd never know when you need a strawberry jam' damn she's ruining the moment, applause! 

'Don't insult me, the package is too small and I'm hungry!' 

'Or perhaps you'll need little Willy to help you with plumbing, like you moaned about' she teases again 'don't you dare using that tone to our son, ahem.. I mean my son' 

She smiles 'your imaginary son I suppose, and while you at it please tell Geneva not to be naughty' 

'WELL, tell her yourself' he gets into his room again 'you're ruining my glorious mood' he shouts

Great and now she knew about Geneva and Willy, gah, I hate her so much, damn it, I'm not hungry anymore and I'm so pissed, Will lays down on the bed when the phone rings, he picks it up 'hello' 

'Want to talk about it' he glares at the wall 'Willy and Geneva?' he asks innocently

'No about your other issue' she say 'what do you want Dr. Du Maurier!?!' 

'You can call be Bedelia, no need to be formal on the sun' 

'My sun has gone, you took it away' 

'Why you hate me so much, what have I ever done to you

'You ran away with Hannibal and you expect me to be happy' 

'So that's the problem, I see, aren't you married too, so what's your point?' 

'My point is that I'm angry' 

'Stop being angry for a pointless matter, it can't be change, you can't turn back time, we all made mistakes, all we can do now is move on and make it better than before please try to let it go, now you should try to have a great time while you can, after this you'll be back to work and another stress' 

'Okay' they hang the phone in the same time, Will is speechless.

It is 8 pm and Will decides to go out for dinner, the outdoor restaurant is lovely 

'One person please' 

'Sorry we are full, would you like to wait' 

No, not lovely anymore the tables are full, WHY everyone has to eat out tonight 'or perhaps you would like to join with a single guest' suggest the waiter, Will agreed just because he is very hungry right now 'madame-' 

'Hell no... Dr. Du Maurier' he cries

The waiter smiles 'its look like you knew her already, very good' 

'Well enough to kill her' he whispers 'please have a sit and I'll take the menu for you, sir' nervously the waiter jogs way 

'Nice to meet you again Will' 

'MMM...' Bedelia smiles at his childish respond 'lovely night isn't it?' she continues to talk 'stop acting cute to me, what are you doing here?' 

'Dinner' 

'I know that but why here?' He takes the menu from the nervous waiter's hand 'inside is too crowded' 

'No, why are you doing in this hotel?' he gives back the menu 'order me pasta del mare make it triple spicy, give me strawberry shortcake make it creamy and give me a glass of beer make it big and COLD' 

'Yes, sir' argue no more thought the "I regret suggesting him to sit there in the first place" waiter

Bedelia waited until the waiter left 'I like this resort, small, unlike others. And how are the children? Sleep well I hope' She winks at Will 'shut up!' 

'Will, I know you loves Hannibal but he's uncapable to be loved, he seem to enjoy you until times up' she looks at him 'I hope you're marriage was not ended by your wild dreams to be with him, it wont happen' 

Actual Will's brain: wow just look at those breASTS. Soo sexy and yes yes I've touched those already, hahahahaa, beat that Hannibal. I love you Bedelia Graham, oh my god the name fits so well already, we can make Geneva and Willy for real now, hahahaha.. oh Hannibal I can't wait to see your reaction, STOP... William Graham FOCUS!! She's the devil here the witch who took Hannibal away from you!!! Noo wait, look at her angelic face, no compare to Alana or Molly.. ssshhhh.. stop adoring her.

'You ate too much, you'll get fat and ugly' he insults her, Bedelia doesn't respond 'pfft, you don't go well with pink, wear something dark, I prefer your hair longer' shit, wrong, back to the begining 'eat less' 

Bedelia is confuse with Will at this moment 'well, I'm only eating salad right now, how less you want me to eat' he shrugs, not caring. Sweetheart you can eat my heart out

'Mmaamaaaa' the horror of Will when a tiny figure of Hannibal hugging Bedelia 'hello dear' she kisses his temple and pick him to her laps, the boy giggles, 

'Will this is... Will..' she looks for him and he's gone already.


	2. Will Has No Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- forgive my grammars and very limited English words
> 
> E.N.J.O.Y :)

SHE HAS A CHILD WITH HANNIBAL! Will laid down on his bed 'I need chocolates to deal with my broken heart' he cries, tears everywhere 'NO wait I can fathered the child, Hannibal isn't here or maybe *evil grin* I can kidnap my future bride and her son, together we can go to far far far away, yes yes superb idea, STOP IT I hate her SO much but I love her in the same time! What is so interesting about her anyway?? Stupid question, everything is interesting about her, her face, her hair, her body and specially her boobs, hehehe.. Damn it I need to stop thinking of her like this' 

In the morning Will left his room for breakfast and swim, he throws hate sign to Bedelia's room 'I hate you!' he whispers

The swimming pool is lovely without Bedelia at sight, he sits on a chair close to the still empty pool, also ordering black coffee and whole chocolate cake for breakfast 

'What can't a grown man have a mental breakdown after his heart is shattered into a million pieces and dumped it into the ocean by an evil witch, just bring me my orders ' 

'Yes sir, right away' 

He wears his sunglasses, today is going to be my best day, just ignore them, are you sure, ignoring your future bride, shut up! I am not going to marry her, ugly Lucifer doesnt deserve my beautiful heart, never ever, 

'Will' 

'Si mi amor' damn it 'DND' Bedelia smiles at him 'good morning Will' 

'DND I say!' He closes his eyes, he doesn' to see her perfect face maybe a little peek is fine

He heard a little boy speaking to Bedelia 'mama can I swim now?' 

'Hold on'

'Now' the boy cried 'patience my dear, I will give you lotion first' the boy whines 

'He's just like you, so annoying' 

'Monkey' says the boy, pulling out his tongue, laughing and runs away to the pool

Will's eyes are wide 'did hear what ou- your son said just now, oh Bedelia you need to teach good manners, that is so rude very rude, I cannot understand why you let him go without apolozing to me first, very naughty, we need to discuss this Bedelia before it's to late I don't to be call to principle's office because of his manners' too much, Will sighs, I better shut my mouth now

Bedelia doesn't comment, she takes out her novel instead and starts to read, Will glares at her 'look at you wearing bikini, who you are trying to seduce?!? Me' 

'Not you Will, I'm trying to seduce the sun' Will pouts 'living wild life without Hannibal I see, I bet that child isn't his' looking to the little blond boy swimming annoyingly but adorable in same time.

'Sir your order' 

'Thanks' 

'Is today your birthday Will, you have a cake?' 

Will brings his cake and coffee away to further seat from hot Bedelia, damn her, thinks she can seduce me by wearing sexy bikini, yes she can! Successfully really, where is my stupid phone I need to snap her, oh hell I left it in my room, greeaaat job Will you just blow your chance away 

There are two men near him and one of the man speaks 'look at that hot mama over there'

'SHUT UP SHE'S MINE, I TAGGED HER ALREADY, you touch her you're dead than deader, understand!' 

'Chill brother'

'I have NO Chill brothers'.

Back to his room... 

Alana: Hello Will how is your holiday?  
Will: Dreadful  
Alana: Why?  
Will: I don't want to talk about it, how are you and my dogs?  
Alana: I am good, I took your dogs for a walk this morning and there is this hot guy, named Caleb, we talked for hours, he's so funny and smart, tonight we're going to see a movie  
Will: So you're dating him?  
Alana: I don't know we just met today, I can't rush things. So please tell me why you're holiday is dreadful, you're plan is to be happy?  
Will: Nothing important, I need to go now I have to get ready for my diving class, bye! 

'GAAAAAAAH, ALANA IS HAPPY WITH CALEB AND ME SAAAAD IN HERE!!! LIFE IS NOT FAIR I HATE MY LIFE' 

Knock knock knock 

'What?' he spats 'Will are you ok in there?' It's Bedelia, what does she wants now, annoying witch trying to care for me, yes plesase I need you!

'Will would you like to come with with us to visit the town?'

Of course love, I will go with you even to the edge of the world 'NO!' 

'Are you sure?' 

'YES' regrets


End file.
